I Love Fern Walters
by Arthur101SueEllen
Summary: Will he ever get fern to love him?


Note: Everyone is in 12th grade in this story ( This has no affiliation with my Arthur: Perspectives story)

12th Grade

George finished his work in class and stood up and turned in into the teacher. He went back to his desk and sat down. He took out some homework and started looking through it since he still had thirty five minutes left in his hour class. He looked around. Out of the fifteen students that attended the class only thirteen were still in the room. The way it worked was that the student could leave class and do whatever once they were finished with their test. He looked over at Fern. She was still working on her test but she wouldn't have much trouble. She was very bright and George knew she would pass it. He sighed…. He and Fern never got to hang out any more. They had had a fight a few years ago and never made up… The Rest of the classroom consisted of various other people including Arthur, Buster, Binky, and others…

9th Grade Flashback:

George and Fern were playing detective in her room. They had just finished their detective play date and it was time for George to go home in his new car that he had gotten. "See you later Fern" he said and she said "Bye" and gave him a hug. Fern was definitely being more affectionate then she used to be and George didn't know how to handle it. He hugged her back and enjoyed every second of it then he headed out to his car and drove home. Tomorrow was Valentine's day and he was finally going to ask Fern Walters to be his girlfriend. Year after year they had grown closer and closer until Fern and George were like unofficial girlfriend and boyfriend…at least in George's eyes. He didn't know if she felt the same but she had started hugging him gently lately and it seemed like she nuzzled her head into his chest when she did and her body definitely felt amazing. She had grown to be a beautiful young woman…she had always been beautiful but now it seemed everyone noticed and boys would ask Fern out. George was afraid one day she would say yes to one of them but she has turned every boy down that asked her and George had just an ounce of hope that perhaps the reasons was because she loved him…?

When he went to the valentine party the next day after class. He was nervous because he was going to ask out Fern officially. He took our Wally… He hadn't used Wally in a while but he needed to relax himself.

George said "Well Wally Fern and I are finally going to be a couple today…" and Wally said "George you shouldn't be so silly. Fern would never go on a date with you. You haven't even worked up the courage to ask her on a date" George Said " I know Wally… but how can I ask out someone as amazing as Fern when I am just… just George…" and Wally said " I'm just teasing you.,. You know she has been affectionate towards you lately. She must love you."

Suddenly he noticed some people around him and put Wally away. Binky was there and asked George "Hey. I hear you like Fern. I knew it allll along. Are you finally gonna get up some guts and ask her out?" And Binky smiled in a friendly manner. Buster and Arthur and a couple others came around and asked similar things and George got a bit on edge and … George got scared… he freaked out and he made a mistake… He said…..

"I….I… No!… There's no way I could love Fern…. She's annoying!" he said and everyone froze and stopped their teasing and George heard an "oh" sound and looked around. It was Fern carrying a big gift in her hands ….it was supposed to be for George. And she ran off and George said "Wait… Fern wait please…" but she was running away…

George went to Fern's house and brought chocolates and flowers. He knocked on the door and got no reply so we went to Fern's window and knocked and knocked until she finally opened it and George said "Fern I'm really sorry" and …. SLAP.. Fern slapped him and said "Stop! Leave me alone and just… never speak to me again"

So he didn't… and she didn't talk to him either…for days which turned into weeks which turned into months which turned into years…. Fern still always stayed single and so did George… and…..

Back to the present 12th grade:

George thought about her everyday… and the love that he let get away. How had it gotten so bad? There could have been something he could have done to fix things. And this was twelfth grade… Next year… He may never see her again. He Didn't want that… But how could he fix it. He packed his things and got up to leave. He looked back and he saw Fern turning in her test and turning towards him. He turned back and went out the door. He looked back again and saw her and she looked at him and made and angry face at him. He looked down and walked off.

Days past until it was the day before valentine's day. George knew he had to do something before he truly lost her forever,. It had been years but… He had to try… So… George made Fern a very cute Valentine to tell her how he felt about her. He kept it short because he wasn't sure she'd read it if it were long and she was in a poor mood. George went to bed thinking about what he was going to do tomorrow.

George walked up to Fern who was resting her head on her desk and had her eyes closed. George gathered his courage and said "Hey Fern" and she looked up at him. It seemed to George that she made a scowling face but it could have been his imagination because she changed it right away. "Hey George" she said in an exasperated voice. George felt like sighing in defeat but kept his composure "Look Fern…. I know you haven't given out any Valentines this year and I haven't either…. But I have this for you" She looked at him in a questioning look as her gave her a red envelope that was sealed with tape and had some glitter and shiny stuff of it. George continued "Those many years ago when we fought and lost our friendship…. I really regret everything and… I never said sorry because I was so embarrassed about it but… To be honest I was lying when I said those things." Fern just looked at him and then looked at the letter. George had done what he could so he said "I'll be going now. I hope you have a nice Valentine's day Fern": and he walked out of the room taking one more look at Fern who was putting the envelope down and putting her head back down. George closed the door and lowered his head… "Happy Valentine's Day" he said to himself and walked down the corridor headed to his car to drive home.

Her gave here the following poem:

Roses are red

Violets are blue

You have no clue

I love you

\- George

The next day in class everyone was working. Suddenly he saw a note being put on his desk and he looked up to see Fern walking off to her desk. He opened the letter that read " Meet me after class at the bench where we used to play detective" and George remembered. He was going to fix things…..After class he went out and saw Fern at the bench…. He went and sat down with her.

George sat down with Fern. She was quiet for a moment and looked in front of her and not at George and then said "Those many years ago… When you said you thought I was annoying… That really hurt… And the thing is I knew you loved me and yeah I loved you too… But if you love me but can't show everyone that and have to insult me and feel embarrassed to have me as your girlfriend then we shouldn't be together… It hurt me even more to have to hide away how I felt about you. I never stopped loving you either George…" She looked at him and she looked really sad. George had listened and he knew what she said was true and he felt the same. "I'm sorry" said George again " I know I was wrong for saying that. You're not and embarrassment Fern. I am. I wasn't annoyed with you or embarrassed with you. I was embarrassed with myself and how much of a loser I am… and I never wanted to lose you." He looked at her and looked down and said nothing so George continued " I was wrong and I'm sorry. Would you please give me another chance? I love you Fern Walters." Fern looked at him and said "Alright George. One last chance." They both stood up awkwardly. People were walking past. George decided he wasn't going to let them affect him so he went to hug Fern. She tensed up at first but then she put her arms around George too and hugged him for a couple seconds.

George and Fern made plans for that week. There was a dance / ball at the end of the week but until then they had two dates planned… The first one was a regular date and the second one was at the Valentine party after school.

George cleaned up his car and made it look as nice as possible. He would be driving Fern around for the first time in his life. He wasn't sure where they would go because he hadn't had a date with her… not the kind of "You have to impress her or lose her forever" type date that is…. George sighed in a happy way. He was glad that Fern had finally decided to forgive him for his mistake those years ago. He wanted to make this week special. After he cleaned up his car he went out and bought Fern some chocolates and flowers and some other things. He cleaned himself up and was read for his and Fern's date.

George drove to Fern's place to pick her up. She answered the door and George thought she looked very lovely. "Hey Fern" said George as he went to give her a hug. "Hey" Fern said back as she hugged him in return. They walked to his car and he went to the passenger side and opened the door for Fern. After she got in he went to his side and opened the door and got in. He cut on some music to a soft level so they could talk over it but loud enough to prevent it from being awkward if there was less taking. "I like your car" said Fern and George said "Thanks. You look really lovely today Fern" and the both were smiling a bit.

George gave Fern the Chocolates and Flowers and they drove out to a nice dining restaurant. They went in and were seated pretty quickly. George and Fern both got meals and then they ate desert. They talked a little bit but not a ton. George paid for the meal. It was nice.

After their date George drove Fern home. He said "Goodnight Fern" and she said "Goodnight George. I had a nice time with you tonight." George and Fern hugged. Fern went inside and George drove home happy.

A few days later it was time for George and Fern to go to the Valentine party. He was going to make this night special and show Fern how much he really loved her. He drove out to her place when it was time and picked her up.

George and Fern arrived that the Valentine party. They walked in together and looked at the area. IT was very pretty and a lot of people were there. Some sitting down, some dancing, some eating, some just talking, etc… There was music playing as well. The type of music was oldies ( Older but not classically old - The music was like from the 50s or so…. For example "A Thousand Stars" by Kathy Young and the Innocents/ Rosie and the Original -Which is generally my own personal preference - I am 26 years old btw…Gonna stop the off topic note now-)

At the school dance George and Fern had started slow dancing together. George felt really happy with Fern being right with him. He felt like she and he were one finally. George noticed as Fern closed her eyes and got closer to him and they sway danced while kind of hugging one another and swaying from side to side with the music. It had been so long since they had been together like this. He wondered if she felt the same way. He smiled and just held her.

Later that night they were sitting down and listening to some karaoke. George had though about when the right time would be and he decided it would be now. He turned to Fern and said "would you like to sing a song up there" and she looked all shy and said "No, George…" and smiled at him as he said "Well I'd like to sing one for you"… George went up to the stage and looked at everyone and said "He everyone. This is a song dedicated to Fern Walters… The girl I have had a crush on forever… A girl I nearly lost … My valentine tonight…. And the woman I hope will always be in my life" And he sang the song - "Can't Take My Eye's Off Of You" By Frankie Valli - When he finished everyone clapped and Fern looked so amazing and beautiful to him and he though it pleased her and it was time. He spoke again" And now that I finally have you in my life again Fern… Please stay with me and….." George got on one knee and took out a ring "Would you marry me Fern Walters?" and Fern looked like she was so happy and also so confused in a good way and she said "Yes!" and George got up and put the ring on her hand and Fern did something George was planning on doing she kissed him and then he kissed her back and they held one another and everyone was cheering for them.

That night they went to bed and made love for the first time in both of their lives. They weren't afraid to show their love for one another any longer and they got married and lived happily every after…

THE END


End file.
